The disclosure relates generally to welding and, more specifically, to tubular welding wires for arc welding processes, such as Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW), Flux Core Arc Welding (FCAW), and Submerged Arc Welding (SAW).
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of applications. For example, welding is often used in applications such as shipbuilding, offshore platform, construction, pipe mills, and so forth. Certain welding techniques (e.g., GMAW, SAW, or FCAW), typically employ a welding electrode in the form of welding wire. Welding wire may generally provide a supply of filler metal for the weld, as well as provide a path for the current during the welding process.